Hyasoda Military Industries
Hyasoda Military Industies (HMI) is the defense manufacturing arm of the East Asian Federation's Hyasoda Group of Companies. Founded in 1972, it is currently led by the heir to the Hyasoda fortune, aerospace engineer Chizuru Hyasoda. History Hyasoda Military Industries was founded under the term of Soichiro Saitou as Hyasoda CEO in 1972 in the then-headquarters of the Hyasoda Group, Osaka. HMI's original focus was the manufacture of missiles for the East Asian Federation armed forces. However, with the advent of drone technology and nuclear fusion, the company designed and began production of the Tonbo Drone in 1984. Since then, the company has become one of the largest companies in its field. With the advent of the Global War on Terror in the early 2000s, HMI has experienced significant growth in revenue due to an increase in international purchases of its products. Product Lines Autonomous Drone Technologies Tonbo Drone The Tonbo Drone is a small, cylindrical, remotely-controlled aircraft that can be launched from land, sea, or air. After being launched, "wings" unfold from the canister to allow aerial maneuverability. The wingtips contain small laser rifles. Tonbo Drones are remotely controlled via the East Asian Federation's Robotic Command Center in Saikyō, with orders relayed globally via the Federation's ConSat constellation. The drones contain onboard fusion batteries with lifespans of up to 25 years without replacement. The drone's propulsion systems consist of an anti-gravity generator and an ion thruster. Shinigami Drone Light Bomber (In Development) The Shinigami Drone Light Bomber is an unmanned combat air vehicle, designed to provide tactical support to JGSDF troops in combat situations. It is intended to turn the tide of stalemates, striking targets behind enemy lines. It utilizes a flying wing design, and a low cross section in order to be stealthy on enemy radar systems. Missiles SA-2699 Surface-to-Air Missile SS-2787 Short-Range Surface-to-Surface Missile Advanced Infantry Weapons IR-30 Prototype Particle Beam Rifle (In Testing) The IR-30 Particle Beam Carbine is an experimental MCF capacitor-powered directed-energy weapon that fires ionized particles at its targets, instead of accelerating projectiles such as bullets. The weapon is nearly silent, is considered a tool devastating power, has theoretically unlimited range. The use of Particle Acceleration offers two distinct advantages, the first is its damaging properties, as ionized particles can pass through most materials relatively easily, making it effective against targets behind cover. The IR-30 also excels at target penetration, maximizing its lethality, as the beam will always pass through a target completely. The digital scope on the particle beam rifle has two levels of zoom for greater accuracy. It is capable of 5 and 10 times magnification. The round section in front of the hand guard and trigger area of the weapon rotates to recharge the miniaturized particle emitter's capacitor. Each rifle is DNA coded to a specific user, and can only be fired by that user. An on-board computer is included on each rifle. The computer can identify and mark hostile targets in the scope based on set uniform pattern or description, a process usually taking 20-30 seconds per target. The computer also utilizes on-board biometric scanners and a GPS tracker to ensure that the weapon is not discharged in an unintended situation. IR-30 Rifles are expected to cost 3,388,000¥ each when regular production begins. Regular production is scheduled to begin in Late April 2010, when testing is completed. IS-12 Electromagnetic Pulse Rifle The IS-12 Electromagnetic Pulse Rifle is a MCF capacitor-powered directed energy weapon that fires a high-powered beam of electromagnetic radiation in the form of high-frequency microwaves at 95 GHz. Similar to the effect of a microwave oven on food, it excites water and fat molecules inside of a living organism, instantly heating it and causing intense pain. Generally, however, EMP rifles are not intended for use against human soldiers and other living beings. The primary use of an EMP rifle is to disable electronic devices, most notably, Droids. Most, if not all, droids designed by major world powers today are designed to be vulnerable to electromagnetic pulses. The IS-12 takes advantage of this weakness to cause massive power surges inside of electrical subsystems, completely disabling the target. The IS-12 has a success rate of 92% in tests against Tonbo Drones, however it has been noted that IS-12 rifles' focus is not completely stable, and can easily misfire against a friendly aircraft, drone, or computer. DS-4 Electromagnetic Pulse Grenade IC-20 Mainline Carbine IC-22 Mainline Rifle Consortium Products Leviathan-class Aerial Platform The Leviathan-class Aerial Platform is the flagship of the East Asian Federation Air Forces. The Leviathan is a large aerial assault command craft capable of launching and recovering massive amounts of smaller aircraft. Powered by Fusion and Anti-Gravity, the aircraft is capable of near-infinite flight time, with landings only required to rearm and restock for crew maintenance. Strategic Defense Grid See Also *Chizuru Hyasoda *Kumiko Akimoto *Tonbo Drone Category:East Asian Federation